


Заново

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Шел медленно, оступался на обломках, сглатывал пустые, непонятные ему самому слезы. Он точно оплакивал что-то или кого-то, и не мог вспомнить, что или кого. Потом смотрел на свои ладони - и вспоминал. И забывал снова".***После победы Таноса. Тони ранен, в шоке, да еще и черт знает где в космосе. Харт без какого-либо комфорта.





	Заново

**Author's Note:**

> Моей музе Lake Silencio, которая поддерживает меня каждый день в моих попытках последовательно складывать слова, даже когда это плохо дается.  
> ____
> 
> Мне просто нужно было это написать, чтобы двигаться дальше. Оно ело мой мозг. Бедный Тони. Много бедного Тони.

— Эй. Эй! Как тебя… Старк? Хватит сидеть. Пора двигать отсюда.

Пора — так пора. Он встал, покачиваясь, глотнул боли, как тошнотворно затхлой воды, инстинктивно согнулся, оберегая рану, оперся рукой о колено — остался бурый след. Руки были испачканы разным: левая чем-то грязно-красным, а правая — пепельно-серым, и он тупо смотрел на ладони секунд десять, хотел было вытереть о куртку — и вовремя спохватился. Пепельное — оно и было пеплом. Оно было Питером.

— Давай, давай, — она толкнула его в плечо беззлобно, только чтобы вывести из ступора. — Идем.

Он пошел.

Шел медленно, оступался на обломках, сглатывал пустые, непонятные ему самому слезы. Он точно оплакивал что-то или кого-то, и не мог вспомнить, что или кого. Потом смотрел на свои ладони — и вспоминал. И забывал снова.

До корабля было недалеко, но он шел будто долгие часы, пока под ногами не загудели двигатели.

Поднял глаза, проморгался.

— Аптечка где-то в кают-компании, — синяя махнула рукой. — Найдешь сам.

Он нашел и, с помощью Пятницы — в основном, благодаря ее помощи, — среди кучки ампул с непонятными глифами выбрал две. «Вероятность — семьдесят три процента. Рекомендую уточнить».

Уточнять у синей не хотелось. Грязными дрожащими руками он ввел себе первую ампулу. Кажется, угадали. Боль почти сразу отступила, будто затаилась где-то глубоко внутри. Перестала бить дрожь. Захотелось спать.

Он толкнул какую-то дверь и лег в кровать, не совсем понимая, что делает. Последнее, что слышал, была Пятница: «Заживление продолжается… Нужен отдых… По расчетам…»

Все.

***

Проснулся разбитым, с тупой болью в боку. Нанороботы сделали свое дело, подлатав ткани и устранив внутреннее кровотечение, но для настоящего заживления нужно время. Пятница сообщила, что наночастиц осталось мало, едва ли треть от исходного количества — впритык хватит на процедуру самовосстановления. На которую тоже нужно время.

Время, кажется, было. Он проспал больше десяти часов, и никто его не будил.

Держась почти ровно, он вышел из каюты и прошел на мостик. Синяя… как ее… Небула сидела в кресле пилота.

— Проснулся? — спросила она, не поворачиваясь. В голосе не было ни приязни, ни заботы. С другой стороны, и ничего враждебного не было тоже. Он отметил это совершенно автоматически, оценивая возможную угрозу.

— Куда мы летим? — произнес невнятно, но она разобрала.

— Я должна найти Таноса.

— Зачем? Он… — голос слушался с трудом: — уже победил.

На этот раз Небула все же повернулась.

— Затем, что я хочу уничтожить его, стереть в пыль так же, как он поступил со всеми остальными. Как он поступил с моей сестрой, — прошипела она. В прищуренных глазах плеснулась ярость. — И мне наплевать, что он победил. Она мертва — и он не должен жить.

С трудом пробираясь через обрывки информации в голове, он вспомнил — была еще одна, Гамора, которую он не видел. Уже и не увидит — можно забыть ее сейчас же, чтобы не мешала помнить других. В голову будто натолкали ваты, и было очень сложно сосредоточиться на конкретном имени или образе.

— Нам нужно на Землю, — сказал он тихо.

— Нам не нужно. Тебе — может быть, но это не моя проблема, — и синяя снова отвернулась к панели управления, над которой, за лобовым иллюминатором, величественно плыл космос.

— Там мои… друзья, — он собрался, сжал кулаки, пытаясь противостоять одновременно космосу за стеклом, отчаянию в груди и тошнотворной слабости в ногах. — Даже если все твои погибли, мои, может быть, еще живы. Я лечу на Землю. Ты — как хочешь.

Небула металлически рассмеялась.

— Пилотировать космический корабль ты, надо полагать, сумеешь и сам?

— Сумею, не сомневайся.

Какое-то эхо билось в голове: «Может быть, еще живы… Может быть, еще живы». Он произносил слова, выстраивал фразы — но не понимал их до конца.

— Отлично. Мы долетим до ближайшего крупного космопорта, а там делай, что хочешь.

— Ты отдашь мне корабль?

— «Милано»? Черта с два. Он теперь мой, раз уж Квилла с командой больше нет. И он мне нужен.

— Значит, ты найдешь мне корабль, — силы на противостояние заканчивались стремительно. Звезды за стеклом высасывали из него последнее.

Женщина замолчала на долгие секунды. Потом хмыкнула коротко.

— Ладно, Старк. Я достану тебе корабль. И посмеюсь, когда ты сядешь за штурвал.

— Посмотрим, — он развернулся и пошел в каюту, выпрямив спину, стараясь не держаться за стены. Почему-то это казалось очень важным.

«Может быть, еще живы, может быть…» — снова зазвучало в голове, и он отмахнулся от слов, как от назойливой мухи.

— Пятница, — позвал едва слышно.

— Что, босс? — она ответила тепло, будто прикоснулась кончиками пальцев.

— Что со мной? Я как… под водой. В голове гул. Не могу сосредоточиться. Что это?

— Скорее всего, сильный шок. Мне очень жаль, сэр, — добавила она еще мягче. — Это скоро пройдет.

Он совершенно не понял, к чему относилось ее «мне очень жаль».

Но когда же шок все-таки прошел, стало понятно.

***

Произошло это резко, одним рывком — будто сдернули милосердный покров общего наркоза, — и боль ударила в десять раз сильнее.

Замелькали лица.

— Питер, — прошептал он. А потом стало еще хуже: — Пеппер.

Он схватил руками воздух, желая задержать призрачный образ, но Пеппер растворилась, и на ее месте возник другой.

— Стив.

Тони — даже странно, как долго он не ощущал себя собой, а теперь вдруг вспомнил, кто он, — попытался ухватиться за край столика, но промахнулся. Каюта качнулась. Что-то твердое ударило в ладони. Изменилось освещение.

На долю секунды показалось, что «Милано» столкнулась с чем-то, может быть, с метеоритом. Но почти сразу Тони понял, что стоит на четвереньках в узком проходе между стеной и кроватью — и задыхается. Легкие жгло, сердце, казалось, вот-вот разорвется, а по затылку прокатывались одна за другой ледяные волны — спазмы сосудов, предвестники обморока.

— Босс, дышите, дышите. Все в порядке. Это паническая атака. Вы знаете, что делать.

«Я знаю, что делать. Я знаю, что делать, » — повторил он про себя, собрался, задержал дыхание, выдохнул очень медленно.

Голос в голове выкрикивал имена, хотелось заткнуть уши и завыть.

— Пятница, — просипел Тони, тупо глядя, как капля пота упала на пол, сорвавшись с кончика носа. — Пятница, поговори со мной. Скажи что-нибудь.

Он не разбирал, что она говорила. Достаточно было и того, что ее спокойный голос немного приглушил тот, внутренний, который без конца твердил имена Пеппер и Стива.

Старательно отмеривая вдохи и выдохи, Тони подумал, что, пожалуй, с шоком было как-то проще. Тогда это был не он, кто-то другой в его теле, говорящий его голосом. Намного проще.

Приступ разжал когти, и Тони сел на пол, тяжело привалился к стене.

— Одно хорошо, — сказал он тихо и вытер пот: — Эта стремная дама не видела меня в таком состоянии. То-то был бы позор. Она и так меня здорово пугает.

Паника прошла, но от мыслей, единожды пришедших в голову, было уже не избавиться.

Убегая от собственного страха и отчаяния, Тони принялся исследовать корабль.

К счастью, это было новое и интересное занятие. К несчастью, беспокойный мозг Тони Старка вполне мог справляться с несколькими задачами одновременно, поэтому избавиться от тревоги не удалось. Разве что приглушить ее самую малость и занять чем-то руки.

Небула относилась к нему равнодушно, как к неизбежному, но не слишком сильному неудобству. Вскоре даже предложила подменить себя в кресле пилота. Курс был задан, поэтому можно было просто сидеть и смотреть, как медленно меняется за иллюминатором фантастический пейзаж. Это было насколько далеко от привычной реальности, что Тони казалось: он видит сон.

Сравнение со сном неизбежно повлекло за собой нежелательные ассоциации. Он вспомнил свой повторяющийся кошмар об огромных космических тварях, парящих среди обломков под черным небом. Стало тяжело дышать.

Он быстро расстегнул молнию у шеи, вдохнул глубоко, задержал дыхание и ровно, длинно выдохнул.

На панели управления замигал зеленый огонек. Что-то крякнуло, зашипело. Тони вздрогнул.

— Приеееееем! — вдруг раздался голос из коммуникатора. — Але! Квилл, ты там? Квилл? Дракс? Гамора?.. Прием! Вы там оглохли, что ли, все?

Тони протянул руку и нажал кнопку под коммуникатором.

— Прием. Эм… Корабль «Милано» на связи, — он запоздало подумал, что, наверняка есть какой-то общепринятый шаблон, по которому нужно называться… Ну там, класс корабля и все такое.

В коммуникаторе помолчали секунду, потом с подозрением спросили:

— Ты еще чо за хрен? Где Квилл?

— Я — Тони Старк. Представьтесь.

— Тони Старк? Что за?.. А! Я помню, они про тебя говорили.

— Представьтесь! — повторил он настойчиво.

— Ой, как страшно. Ракета, первый помощник капитана «Милано», на которой ты, голубчик, сейчас находишься. Где Квилл?

— Мне жаль, — Тони сглотнул. — Его… нет. Нас осталось двое — я и Небула, если знаешь такую.

В коммуникаторе молчали очень долго.

— Где вы сейчас? — голос был почти такой же сварливый, только что-то в нем изменилось, будто потухло.

— Я не знаю. Могу позвать Небулу.

— Зови.

У Небулы с Ракетой вышла небольшая перепалка, но — по голосам было слышно — скорее дружеская. Он назвал ее синей психопаткой, а она его — почему-то пушистым мешком с дерьмом. Прозвучало забавно.

— Так что давай-ка, детка, разворачивай мой корабль и вперед на Землю.

— Нужно заправиться и зарядить батареи для большого скачка.

— Ну так вперед, не тяни с этим. Я жду. Отбой!

— Стой! — Тони даже привстал с кресла.

— А? Опять ты, Старк? Что надо?

Тони собрался.

— Кто там… остался в живых? — вопрос действительно потребовал всего его мужества на данный момент. Но, как оказалось, впустую.

— Чувак! Откуда я знаю?! Я и познакомиться не успел, как они все разлетелись кто куда. Тут у вас, знаешь ли, бардак! Аварии, крушения. Точно могу сказать, что Тор жив-здоров, тоже улетел со всеми. Прилетишь, сам разберешься, кто остался. Кстати, Небула. Я думаю, такой бардак не только здесь, а в любом космопорте. Выбери какую-нибудь глухомань, мой тебе совет. Отбой.

***

В «своей» каюте (Небула сказала, это каюта Квилла и безделушки все его) Тони стянул кроссовки и лег на кровать. Несколько минут смотрел в невысокий потолок, испещренный вентиляционными ячейками, и думал о том, что до прибытия на Землю — от двух дней до недели. Смотря как быстро они смогут заправиться.

Неделя.

Можно вызывать Ракету снова и снова, днем и ночью, чтобы в конце концов перехватить кого-то из команды, да хоть того же Тора — он все расскажет.

А можно просто ждать, отсрочив на несколько дней страшную правду.

Это ли не отличный выход?

***

Небула прислушалась к совету и нашла три ближайших космопорта, которые можно было назвать заштатными. Два из них оказались перегружены. Ракета был совершенно прав: на станциях галактического масштаба творилось что-то невообразимое: молчали опустевшие диспетчерские, сталкивались неуправляемые корабли, разлетался незакрепленный груз. Все, кто успел вылететь из этого светопреставления, рванули на маленькие заправочные станции и частные космопорты. Поэтому заправиться они смогли только с третьей попытки.

Тони смотрел в иллюминатор во все глаза, уже даже не боясь казаться смешным. «Маленькая» станция была огромна. Планетарного масштаба, вынесенная на орбиту, она медленно вращалась на гигантской оси, состоящей из множества цилиндров, каждый из которых, наверное, мог вместить в себя небольшой земной город.

Небула похлопала его по плечу.

— Впечатлился? Вам до такого еще далеко, насколько я знаю.

— Посмотрим, посмотрим, — пробормотал Тони задумчиво. Мозг впитывал увиденное, как губка.

Заправились не быстро. Почти двенадцать часов пришлось стоять — висеть — в длинной очереди, вдоль которой летал небольшой злой кораблик: что-то вроде полицейской машины и буксира одновременно. Он следил за тем, чтобы ожидающие не нарушали очереди и не создавали коллизий.

— Корабль «Милано», проследуйте к тридцать второму доку. Корабль «Милано», проследуйте к тридцать второму доку.

Небула тут же запустила двигатели и полетела, ориентируясь на огромные указатели на кольце станции.

«Милано» была очень маленьким кораблем. Практически крохотным на фоне тех монстров, что входили в доки перед ними. Впрочем, и таких крох был достаточно — шныряли тут и там, неожиданно выскакивая из-за туш других кораблей.

— Я выйду осмотрюсь, пока мы заправляемся, — полувопросительно произнес Тони. Руки чесались от желания осмотреть док изнутри.

— Еще чего. Нет.

— Например, почему же?

Тони ужасно бесило то, что он сейчас был в роли капризного ребенка, спорящего с родителями: вдруг она не просто возражает ему по любому поводу, а действительно знает, о чем говорит? А он тут хнычет и требует прогулку.

— Например потому, — она сделала несколько быстрых движений над консолью, и корабль пристыковался к заправочному блоку, — что это опасно. Тебя может затянуть в сопла или сжечь случайным выхлопом. Доки — не для прогулок. Там нет живых существ, только роботы.

Это он уже понял и сам. Все действия за бортом выполняла только автоматика. Открывались и закрывались огромные шлюзы, сами собой двигались быстрые щупальца кабелей и шлангов.

Черт с ней, с прогулкой. Чем быстрее заправятся — тем быстрее полетят на Землю.

Тони подождал, пока Небула забудет о нем, и тихо двинулся в машинный отсек. Док осмотреть не удалось, но корабль-то вот он, прямо здесь. Смотри — не хочу.

— Пятница, пиши все.

— Само собой, босс.

***

После жалких четырех дней путешествия Тони едва верил в то, что они приземлились — в прямом смысле, на Землю. Все стало другим, и трудно было заставить себя переключиться на новую реальность. Реальность, в которой он четыре дня провел в космосе, реальность, в которой исчезла половина человечества, реальность, в которой он потерял Питера. И неизвестно, кого потерял еще.

Ступни коснулись взрытой, изуродованной земли. Это была граница Ваканды, и всюду, куда хватало глаз, простиралось месиво из почвы, изрубленных растений и, наверняка, крови. Вдали дымились костры — и их было меньше, чем можно было предположить по масштабу разрушений.

Ракета оказался прямоходящим и довольно склочным енотом, впрочем, они с Тони легко сошлись на фоне интереса к технике. Он даже вполне охотно отвечал на десятки вопросов, которыми Тони завалил его, отказавшись вот так сразу оставить в покое корабль. Здраво предположил, что подобная возможность представится не скоро, и выжал из первого помощника (а теперь, вероятно, уже капитана «Милано») все, что смог.

Тор явился под вечер, бодрый, грязный, веселый — как всегда.

Тони кинулся к нему.

— Старк! Проклятье, как же я рад тебя видеть! — и Тор сгреб его в объятия так, что хрустнули кости и заныл бок.

Тони не был против объятий, тем более, что он не мог заставить себя открыть рот и задать главный вопрос: «Кто еще жив?»

Однако спрашивать и не пришлось. За широкой спиной Тора, в закатных лучах, заходил на посадку квинджет. Тони прикипел взглядом к открывшемуся люку.

Первой легко спрыгнула Нат, и Тони был по-настоящему рад видеть ее живой. Она помахала и ускорила шаг. Вторым вышел Беннер. Неплохо. Тони сжал кулаки, ожидая, кто еще покажется в люке.

Ждать пришлось не меньше минуты. Уже Брюс пожал ему руку, и Нат крепко обняла, а он все смотрел и смотрел через ее плечо на квинджет.

Когда из люка, чуть наклонив голову, вышел Стив, Тони почувствовал, что у него подогнулись колени. Он буквально повис на Наташином плече, и она тут же перехватила его покрепче.

— Эй, Тони. Спокойно.

Он спохватился и встал ровно.

— Нат, я очень рад тебя видеть.

— Взаимно, — она улыбнулась, но сразу помрачнела: — Тони, ты только не волнуйся. Пеппер… Тихо, тихо, она жива. Но попала в аварию, когда все начали исчезать.

— Как она? Где?.. — хрипло спросил он, все еще глядя, не отрываясь, как Стив, прямой и суровый, идет к ним.

— В клинике в Нью-Йорке. Мы с Роуди были у нее. Долго была без сознания, но сейчас уже приходит в себя. Быстро восстанавливается.

— Мне нужно к ней.

— Завтра утром. Полетишь с нами, — произнес подошедший Стив. — Старк.

Он двинулся вперед, вроде как для объятия, но замер в самом начале движения и просто протянул руку. Тони ответил на рукопожатие, ощущая происходящее будто в замедленной съемке.

— Как ты, Тони?

— Полный порядок. Сменить бы одежду, а так — все отлично, — улыбнулся он.

— Это легко устроить, — Наташа взяла его под руку. — Идем, познакомишься с местными.

Тони послушно шел рядом с ней и чувствовал, как пылает плечо, за которым вымеривал ровные шаги Стив.

***

Все изменилось. Все, чего он боялся, произошло. Будто мир в одночасье стал чужим, незнакомым.

Будто они попали в зазеркалье, обратились в другие версии себя самих — почти идентичные, но только — почти.

Чужим стал и Стив.

Поздним вечером, сытый и чистый, но измотанный, с ноющим сердцем, Тони пытался заснуть в выделенной ему просторной комнате. Ветерок шевелил льняные занавески и доносил едва различимый запах гари — запах войны и отгоревших погребальных костров.

Впереди предстояла большая работа. И так или иначе — им всем, оставшимся здесь, придется перезнакомиться заново.


End file.
